The huntress extraordinaire
by Lois87
Summary: Oneshot, features Lizzy from my 'Love is in the air' story. She encounters Superfan Becky and two friends of hers. Turns out that Lizzy has a fanbase of her own. Please read and review. Better summary inside. Set in the beginning of season 5.


**So this is my first take at a one shot. It features Elizabeth "Lizzy" Carter from my Love is in the air story.**

**Summary: Lizzy and the Winchesters run into Becky and two of her friends, who happen to be "Superfans" just like her. This takes place after the Winchesters and Beckys first encounter, in the beginning of Season 5. Becky hasn´t met Lizzy in person yet but she read all about her in the Supernatural comics. By the way Johnny (Robert Jonathan Winchester, Lizzy and Deans baby) is about 10 months old.**

**I would love to hear your thoughts on this. Enjoy! xxLois87**

_Lizzies POV..._

A month had passed since the final seal was broken and Lucifer was freed. Dean and Sam had gone their seperate ways for some time but luckily they realized that they needed to stick together in order to defeat Lucifer.

Uncle Bobby, me and Johnny travelled with the boys now, since staying at one place was too dangerous. We all had big targets on our backs and the only way to stay safe was by moving around. I never wanted this kind of life for Johnny and neither did Dean but right now we had no other choice. Uncle Bobby was bound to a wheelchair, so adding to our stream of misfortune, we were one hunter down. I had to step in and help out which was much to Deans dislike. Fortunately Johnny really loves his Grampa Bobby, so everytime he would stay with him he would be on his best behaviour.

Dean and I tried to juggle as much normality into Johnnys life as possible. He had just turned 10 months old when we took him out for a stroll through the local shopping mall. Dean had proposed to me a couple of weeks earlier and we were now looking for wedding bands. We found some nice ones and had them engraved. 'Forever thine, forever mine, forever ours.' it read on both our rings now.

We treated ourselves to some lunch at a nice looking restaurant. Dean took Johnny out of his stroller and placed him on his lap. He started wiggling around happily and babbling 'Dadadadadada'. I smiled at my precious little boy and then at the man I loved so much.

Just then Dean must have spotted someone he didn´t like because all of a sudden annoyance was plastered all over his face.

"Oh this is just peachy." He sighed.

"What?"

"Remember I told you about Becky?"

"Superfan Becky?" I chuckled. I remembered her too well. I had never met her but from what I heard from the boys, she was some crazy chick who was obsessed with them, especially with Sam.

"She´s here and she´s heading right for us. Oh god no, it seems like she has some friends with her." He rolled his eyes.

Moments later Becky and her two friends were standing right in front of our table.

"I told you they were real." Becky stated and pointed us out to her friends. Her friends looked at us in awe.

"Oh my god, it´s you. The hunter goddess." The guy stuttered, trying to catch his breath.

"Hunter goddess?" I asked in disbelief.

"Elizabeth 'Lizzy' Carter, the huntress extraordinaire, blessed with the looks of a goddess and the soul of a warrior." He explained and handed me one of Chucks comics. I knew about Chuck and his work but this was the first time I had actually seen one of his comics.

_You´ve got to be kidding me, _I thought as I saw a drawing of myself. My boobs looked freakishly huge and extremely fake for that matter.

"You´re my absolute hero, I want to be just like you." Beckys female friend stated. I looked at her and realized that she was dressed like... Well, like me. She had even dyed her hair dark, because light roots were visible. "At first I was kind of jealous because I was totally in love with Dean myself but then I realized how right you were for each other. You´re smart, sexy, caring and most importantly you so kick ass." She continued.

For the first time in my life I was entirely lost for words. Dean was trying to hold back his laughter and Johnny was just smiling at me as usual.

"Is Sam around?" Becky asked.

"He´s somewhere around. If you look around you might find him." Dean said and they took off.

"Why didn´t you tell me about this?" I asked and pointed to the drawing of myself in the comic.

"I didn´t think it was important and besides I don´t know what your problem is. I think you look nice." Dean said innocently.

"Nice? Are you kidding me? Have you seen my boobs? I look like I had one too many boob jobs."

He didn´t say anything and just gave me his 'Babe, I´m so sorry' look.

"Dean Winchester, you´re so not getting lucky tonight." I stated matter of factly as I lifted Johnny from his lap and placed him back in the stroller.


End file.
